<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Singing Dorks by CelesteFitzgerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423992">Little Singing Dorks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald'>CelesteFitzgerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Losing Sanity Drastically [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beetles are the hottest up-and-coming band of bugs. Their skills have been creating a lot of buzz around the land, and one day soon they might just find their bug - er, <i>big</i> break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Losing Sanity Drastically [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Singing Dorks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how hard they tried, the Beetles couldn’t seem to find their big break. They had been nothing more than an underground band for years now, playing shows in dirty, hole in the ground bars and dark caverns, and it was really starting to bug John.</p>
<p>He really couldn’t understand why it was so hard for them to get more attention. Paul always got the hearts—and wings—of girls fluttering, George was really starting to come out of his shell on stage, and their new drummer Ringo had their regular audience members buzzing with excitement. And that’s not to mention how John and Paul had recently been spreading their wings as budding songwriters.</p>
<p>It was just frustrating.</p>
<p>But then—finally—they got another audition. Someone named George Martin was going to give them a listen—and hopefully not reject them like those buggers over at Decca Records did. They spent as much time as possible preparing for the audition, flying through song run-throughs over and over again.</p>
<p>When the day of the audition arrived, they zoomed over to the studio. “Alright, boys,” John said before they entered. “Time for a pep talk: play well, and don’t suck.”</p>
<p>The other three nodded in agreement, and they all crawled inside. John put a big smile on his face to greet the producer—but the frown that George Martin responded with stung. “Who are you?” Martin asked.</p>
<p>“…We’re the Beetles,” John said, a slight hint of fear creeping into his mind.</p>
<p>“Why would you pick that name? It doesn’t make any sense,” Martin said.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You’re not beetles—you’re bees.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” John said, gesturing to himself and the rest of the group. “We’re the <em>Bee</em>-tles. Use your brain, you nasty little cockroach.”</p><hr/>
<p><em>Yeah</em>, the company didn’t sign them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <sub>april fools</sub>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>